Infinite Apocalypse Dragon
by Dark Warrior of The Multiverse
Summary: 'Born due an epic battle between the universe two powerful beings, I lived out my years wondering about who I really was and how I got my powers, then I met this girl and a year later came to her school in Japan. Now I join her and some new friends on crazy adventure against the supernatural. My name is Donovan Romero, I am the Infinite Apocalypse Dragon and this is my story.'


**Disclaimer : I don't own Highschool DXD. Highschool DXD and all related characters are owned by Ichiei Ishibumi. Or any characters or elements from any comics, anime/manga, video games, or movies are owned by whoever they belong too that are in this fanfic. But I own the OC's in this fic.**

''Donovan Romero''-Talking

 _''Infinite Apocalypse Dragon''-Thinking_

 _ ***Flashback***_

 **Chapter 1 : Son of The Apocalypse and The Infinite**

 _In a realm called the Dimension Gap, the Dimensional Gap is an endless void with every direction surrounded by different colors of all kind. There was a battle of some kind going on, there was a young human girl that had long black hair and with pointed ears with a gothic dress and a giant red western dragon with a horn on its nose. The young girl happened to be known as Ophis, The Ouroboros Dragon or The Infinite Dragon. And the big red dragon is known as Great Red, The Apocalypse Dragon or The True Red Dragon Emperor God._

 _As they have battle inside of the Dimensional Gap with their own aura clashing with each other, they didn't notice that a huge amount of their own aura had combine together that took the form of a black and red pool of energy, and for a long time it had travel to all of the realm of the supernatural world until it had gone to the human world know as Earth._

 _Near a small town in New Mexico that's in America, a couple were hiking with a small baby girl that's looks to be 1 years old, the mother was hurt bad with a cut leg with her blood that was going down her leg when a sudden storm had come in and the father was holding their daughter close to him as he try to help the mother and he was also happen to be bleeding when he got a cut on his arm, when a near by tree was going to crush the mother and father along with the child, the aura of black and red pool of energy had showed up as it protected the young couple and child, they were shock and surprise by this as a black and red cloud of energy had save them and their daughter, after that the black and red cloud of energy had touch the blood of both the mother and father as it took a new shape, the aura had took the form of a new born baby that was a boy and looks too be the mother and father second child when the storm was over, both the mother and father had took the young infant and decided to take this young boy that also happen to save their and their child lives and raise him as their own. But what they didn't know was that the young couple were taking care of the son of the two most powerful beings in the universe._

 **18 Years Later...**

''I'm finally here!'' Said a young man with long black hair with a hint of brown in it, he had brown eyes like chocolate brown with a scar on the right side of his lips and had tan skin, he was wearing a black jacket that cover a grey hoodie that was unzip a little to show that he was wearing a black t-shirt and a silver cross around his neck, and he was also wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and black on white vanz and he also had a black backpack on him. This young man is known as Donovan Romero.

You see after the day when Donovan was taken in by the young couple, he lived a normal life but his parents knew that he wasn't human when they saw the black and red cloud took the form of an infant when it touched their blood. But even though they knew he wasn't human they still love him, they didn't except to see that their son had a great amount of strength and that could run very fast when he learn to walk, it was like they have found their own little Superman, but they also have seen that he could grow dragon like wings out of his back when he turn 5 and breath out fire along with other type of elements known to man as he grew up. There was this one time when a burglar had broke in their house and when the young couple were going to be shot at by the burglar, a giant shadow like dragon with glowing red eyes had attack the burglar and save them as they saw that when the burglar was shaking in fear and badly hurt they turn to see their 4 year old son with a stuff dragon in his hands crying as the shadow dragon was behind him as they realize that he had save them yet again.

When Donovan was growing up the couple notice that he had a love for drawing superheroes, dragons and weapons. Donovan would often draw different types of comic book heroes from The Flash, Green Lantern to his most favorite hero know as Spider-Man and he also love to draw different type of dragons along with weapons from all kind from swords to guns, when he was old enough the father had decided to take his son to a shooting range and see how he could handle it and he handle it very well as he saw his son had perfect aim and let him take lesson at shooting and had him take class for boxing and martial arts, he also learn how to free run. Donovan would make replicas of the different weapons from all different types of movies, video games, cartoons, comic books, and anything else that Donovan thought was cool.

''Ok so where is mom friend again?'' Donovan said to himself as he remembered that his mom had a friend that was in a special force group that lives around some part of Japan that was somewhat near his new school.

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _''Son you got a letter!'' A woman that looks to be in her late thirties and early forty with long black hair with golden highlights in it with dark tan skin and brown eyes, she was wearing black sweats and a grey t-shirt, this is Cathy Delvillar a.k.a Donovan mother._

 _''From who?'' Donovan ask as he was in his room drawing as he then came out to hear his mother called for him and see her holding a letter._

 _''I don't know.'' His mother said as Donovan then open the letter, his eyes slowly widen as he took a good look at it._

 _''M-Mom look at this.'' He said as his mom took at letter from him and read what it said._

 _Dear Donovan Romero..._

 _I the headmistress of Kuoh Academy would like to invite you to be selected to be part of a exchange program for our school for one year to be in a art program that your pervious art teacher had recommended for you to join and we the staff of Kuoh Academy would love for you to be in this art program and join us at Japan for this next year._

 _Sincerely The Headmistress of Kuoh Academy, Venelana Gremory._

 _After she read the letter and see the brochure of the school, she looks at her son as he looks to be in his own little world as he had a big smile on his face as she knew that he always wanted to go travel to Japan one day and this might be his only chance._

 _''Well?'' She said as her son was brought back to reality._

 _''Well what?'' He asked as he saw her laugh._

 _''Go start packing.''_

 _''But what you and the midgets?'' He ask as the midgets he was referring to was his older sister that was shorter then him and their younger half sister._

 _''We'll be fine and think about it, this might be your only chance to go see a whole different place and I know a friend that owns me a favor that lives there.'' She had said as he then hug her as he say thank you over and over again as he then left to go pack._

 _ ***Flashback End***_

'' _I really wish that she would have told me what her friend look like.''_ Donovan thought as he was having a really hard time looking for his mother friend. All she said that she would be holding a sign with his name on it.

He spend a good five minutes looking around the airport hoping to see the sign with his name on it. He was about to lose hope and stop looking until he heard a whistle behind him and turn to see a very sexy looking woman that had dark skin and purple hair tied into a pony tail and her bangs cover some of her face but you could see the ruby lipstick that where on her lips. She was black military jacket that was open to show her D cup breast containing them in a white sports bra and show her nice tone stomach, she was also wearing black military pants and black combat boots.

He couldn't stop looking at this amazing woman, everything and everyone around him where moving very slowly and the only thing that he could focus was on her as she was walking towards him with a sway in her hips with every movement, men couldn't stop looking and drool over her, women couldn't stop feeling jealous of her chest as they had rain clouds over their heads.

She had finally came face to face with him as she had a sly smirk on her perfect kiss able lips and those hazel color eyes **(AN : I think her eye color)** , Donovan didn't even know who this chic- no _woman_ was as a blush was slowly appeared on his face and his heart was beating very fast, suddenly he came face to face with a sign ….With his name on it!?

''Soo your Cathy son?'' She finally spoke with a voice of an angel and gave him a look around. ''Didn't really think her son would be this handsome.'' She was trying to hold back her laughter as she saw the dragon blush like crazy from the comment.

''Names Rika handsome.'' The woman now known as Rika told Donovan.

''H-Hi my name is beautiful, Ahhhhh! I mean Donovan, my name is Donovan nice to meet you.'' He tried to shake her hand but instead was pull into a hug while every man in the area where giving him looks of a killer with so much killing intend, but had died down quickly when an image of a black and red dragon appeared as every man then ran away while the women of the area were blushing like crazy for unknown reason.

'' _Oh that's right while my powers scares men, they also atrack women.''_ Thought our hero as he powered down as the women blushes were now gone and went back to their business.

'' _What the hell was that?''_ Thought Rika as she felt really hot for some reason and broke the hug to breath a little too cool down.

''Are you ok?''

''Ah yeah I'm fine, just hot.'' She took off her jacket as Donovan then blush again just by looking at her amazing figure.

''I bet your ready to go, right?'' Rika ask Don as he just nodded as the two left the airport and went to the parking lot and Donovan eyes widen as he see a dark green military Humvee as Rika open the driver side and was about to get in until she saw the look on Donovan face.

''Hey, you going to get in or would you like to stay here?'' Rika ask him as he shook his head and got in on the passenger side, Rika started the Humvee as they began to drive off.

''So how do you know my mom?'' Donovan decided to ask Rika.

''I met your mom back when I was about 13 when I used to live back in Alamo.'' Rika told him. ''But after I almost got ran over by this truck, she jump and push us out of the way before it could hit us, so I owned her my life for that and when I moved we kept in touch during the years and she finally cash in her favor when she told me you were coming here for school and ask me if you can crash at my place for the year.''

'' _I always knew mom was a super hero.''_ Donovan thought to himself as a soft smile appeared on his face and look out the window. He yawn as Rika told him it will be awhile until they reach her house, so he pull out a blue Ipod touch from his jacket pocket and along with a pair of black gummy headphones and decided to take a short nap and listen to some music.

 **Later….**

''We're here.'' Rika said as she shook Donovan out of his slumber and got out of the Humvee as Donovan took a good look at his home for the next year. It was a very nice look house that had some high security around the place. Rika took out a pair of keys and unlock the door as they both went inside her place.

 _''HOLY SHIT!''_ Donovan had yelled out in his head as he took a good look at the inside of his new home. The places was so nice and so clean that the floors shine and that you see your own reflection. So Donovan then took a good look at his new home as Rika gave him a tour of her place. There was a kitchen as it was very big with a table and couple of chairs with it and a big living room with some couches and a Samsung 50 inch smart T.V near the wall on a stand that held some movies and a PS4 game system along with games for it.

Rika lead him upstairs and to see that there were three bedrooms with the main room as Rika room, she showed him the bathroom that was upstairs as it was really big with a giant tub and she lead him to the guest room where he would be staying at for the next year. The room had a king size bed with a 46 inch flat screen T.V on a stand by the wall and a desk.

''Well I'll let you unpack while I go make dinner.'' She then left the room as Donovan was all by himself and see that there were some boxes in on his bed.

''Oh good my stuff here.'' Donovan smile as he saw the boxes that contain his clothes and other personal items inside. ''What's this?'' He pick up a pieces of paper that where on the boxes as he read it.

 _Dear Mr. Romero..._

 _We are glad that you will be joining our school for this year and hope to see you first thing tomorrow!_

 _Sincerely Venelana Gremory._

He smile at this and then put the letters on desk along with his backpack. He took off his jacket and hoodie only leaving him with a black sleeveless shirt that show a tattoo on his left arm of a cross with a red ribbon around it as the inside says _'Jerry Romero'_. He lay both of his jacket and hoodie on his bed. ''Alright let get cracking.''

 **Sometime Later...**

''And done!'' He smile as he hook up his Xbox One to his flat screen in his room. He also unpack his clothes and put them into his closet that was bigger then the one back at his house in America and also put any art supply's that he brought along in his desk and along with his laptop, black & red Beats headphone, and black Beats pill speaker on the top of it. He decided to unpack his other personal items for tomorrow since it was about sunset at the moment and he can smell that dinner is almost ready thanks to his powers.

''Man I'm hungry.'' He said as his stomach was starting to rumble as he haven't had a chance to eat anything since he got off the plane. Before he was about to leave the room he smell himself and that he needed a shower and so grab a towel with his shampoo, body wash, Ipod and Beats pill and headed to the bathroom to wash up before dinner.

''Ok quick shower and I'll head down for dinner.'' He said to himself. He open the door to the bathroom and was greeted by a sight of a naked woman with long wet blond hair and stunning light brown eyes and maybe the most biggest pair of boobs that he had ever seen in his life.

The two stared at each other for a moment until Donovan slowly walk backwards and calmly shut the door with a huge blush on his face as steam came off his head thanks to his fire power.

''Rika!'' He called out.

''Yes?'' She yelled back.

''Dose anyone else live here?''

''Yeah a friend of mine, why?''

''I think I just met her.'' Donovan told her as then the bathroom door open as the blonde hair woman came out with a pink robe on that was open to see her cleavage and a towel around the top of her head while a blush was on her face also. She laid her eyes on Donovan as tears started to form around her eyes.

'' _Oh Shi-''_ His thoughts were caught off as she then began to cry and drop on her knees as she started to cry out loud as tears were going down her face, Rika of course ran upstairs to see what the problem was and see that her friend was on the floor crying while Donovan was freaking out.

''I'm sorry! I didn't know that someone was already in there I swear!'' He yelled out in a panic type of voice as he drop his stuff. Rika ignored him as she was trying to calm down her friend.

''Shizuka it's alright, he didn't know.''

''B-B-But now I can't get married now!'' The woman now known as Shizuka was crying harder now while both Donovan and Rika had sweat drops on their heads.

''I'm sooooo sorry miss! I just want to get clean up before dinner is all and I didn't know that someone was already in there.'' He then went on his knees and look at her in her tear cover eyes. ''I'll do anything to make up what happen.''

Shizuka was starting to calm down was she look into the dragon eyes. ''Promise?'' She muttered with a cute pout on her face.

''I promise.'' He gave her a smile.

Shizuka wipe away the remaining tears in her eyes. ''Ok!'' She just smile as she got up while Donovan and Rika both sweat drop again for how cheerful she was.

''I'll collect that favor soon in the future.'' She then gave him a kiss on his right cheek and cheerfully walk back into the bathroom and went to get dress, leaving both the soldier and dragon alone in the hallway.

''I guess I'll take a shower later then.'' He said out loud and grab all his stuff he drop on the ground.

''Dinner is ready by the way.'' Rika told him as he just gave her a thumb up with his free hand and back into his room.

Dinner was a somewhat pleasant time if Shizuka didn't kept teasing Donovan with her breast that she even whisper into his ears that they were in fact real, he couldn't stop blushing after that while Rika was just laugh for a good 10 minutes, Donovan learn that Shizuka had been friends with Rika for a long time now and they move in with each other when Rika bought the house, he also learn that Shizuka is a school nurse for a high school that was close near the same area where Kuoh Academy is at called Fujimi Academy.

So after dinner was done Rika and Shizuka had went to their room for the night, Donovan went to take his shower and went off to bed dress in his black sleeveless shirt and a pair of black shorts that had some red and gray designs on them.

But before he could fall asleep his smart phone began to go off and he pick it up to see that he got a text message and open it to read it.

 _Hey, are you awake?_

He then began to text back saying.

 _I'm about to go to bed so that way I can wake up early to see you ;)_

After a second later he got another message.

 _LOL Well I hope I get to see you tomorrow :D_

 _Yeah well I hope so too, well good night and hope you see you tomorrow Akeno_

 _And good night too you Donovan!_

After that he plug his phone with his phone charger and went to bed thinking about his friend. For those who are wondering as to who his friend is, her name is Akeno Himejima and he met her when they both met at a gaming convention in L.A last year and it was the best time he had since he had met her, they talk about what type of games and systems they have but Donovan wish he could have hangout with her for much longer but since the convention was only a 3 day thing they went their own separate ways, but they have given each other phone numbers and started to talk when every they can and when Donovan kept finding out more about Akeno, he had felt like he had known her for most of his life even though they only had met last year so once he gotten the letter from the academy he called her on Skype and told her the news that he'll be attending the same school that she is and she was just over joy about.

 _''I hope tomorrow will be great.''_ He had thought as he fallen to sleep.

 **Next Day...**

 _'This will be the day we're waiting for! This will be the day we open up the doors!'_ His alarm from Donovan phone had gone off as the song from RWBY was playing, he turn off the alarm and got up with a yawn as he move and pop his bones.

''Okay so new town, new school, and new everything.'' He said to himself as he went to the bathroom and wash his face and brush his teeth. He would get dress in the school uniform but he found another note saying that the headmistress will give his uniform once he reach the school and so he just dress in what he wear yesterday minus the black jacket and only the grey hoodie and he grab his wallet, phone, and backpack and walk out of his room and head down stairs.

When he got down stairs he saw that Rika was watching T.V in the living room while drinking coffee. Rika saw him as she just smiled at him. ''Soo ready for your first day of Kuoh?''

''Yep got everything I need beside the uniform since the letter I read said I would get one after I meet the headmistress at school today.''

''Do you need a ride.'' She offered as she took a sip from her mug.

''No I'm good, but where Shizuka?'' He asked wondering where the busty nurse at.

''She went to work early for a meeting, also.'' Rika then got up and went into the kitchen and came back and handed Donovan a box lunch. ''She wanted for me to give you this.''

''Cool.'' He grab the box lunch and put it into his backpack.

''Also here a key to the house since I won't be here until later on tonight and also my and Shizuka numbers.'' Rika also gave him a key and a piece of paper that had her and the nurse numbers on it.

''Thanks, well I'm off so I guess I'll see you later then.''

''Later.'' She went back to watch T.V as Donovan walk out of his new home and left for his new school.

As he was getting close to the school he was thinking to himself while listening to music on his Ipod about his new school. _''You know I wondering what it's going to be like? I just hope the guys are going to be fine without me.''_ He thought to himself as he wondered about six of his friends that was back in America, he was brought out of his thoughts as he saw a mother was trying stop her daughter from running away from her, she had drop her toy on the street and went to pick it up but didn't notice a car was speeding her way, both his and the mother eyes widen as they saw the speeding car.

The girl who had finally look up and saw the car that was heading her way, the mother was trying to get to her until a black and red blur of some kind had pick her daughter up in time and jump out of the way when the car zoom past them and kept going.

''Mommy!'' The mother turn to see that her baby was in Donovan arms.

''Alice!'' The mother cried as she took her daughter from Donovan arms and both hug each other.

''Are you alright!?'' Donovan ask as his heart was beating very fast as he though the daughter was hurt.

''I'm fine mister.'' She gave him a smile as he sighed.

He then took out his phone and check the time to see that it was almost late to school! ''Oh man I'm gonna be late!'' He yelled out as he began to run his way to school at normal speed.

''Wait!'' The mother yelled out as Donovan turn to face her. ''Who are you?'' The mother asked wanted to know who safe her child.

''You know who I am.'' He said to her.

''I do?''

''Just you're friendly neighborhood high school student!'' He yelled out as he began to run his way to school as the mother smile wondering if she'll every see him again.

 **5 Minutes Later...**

''Oh my God I made it!'' Donovan had finally reach the front gates of Kuoh Academy. He see that's there were students going inside of the school and didn't notice him as he slowly walk inside the gates and look at the amazing school, it was a big place and he hope to take a tour after he got done talking to the headmistress, he was about to walk inside until he heard the sound of screaming so being the person he was, he ran towards the source of the problem and once he reach were the trouble was he saw a group of young girls around his ages or younger all wearing kendo uniforms and they had those wooden swords as they were hitting a teenage boy that looks to be a year younger then him with long brown spikey hair and he was asking them to stop but then when one of the girls hit him in the face he was knock out as blood came out of his mouth and noise.

 **''WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?''** Donovan had shouted in rage as he ran towards the group of girls that all jump when they heard his voice as they saw him running towards them and shoved them out of the way as he checked the knock out boy that was slowly bleeding.

 _''What the fuck did they do to him?''_ He thought as he took a closer look at the boy who was wearing what he though was the boys uniform but there was some blood stains on them and his forehead was cut as his blood was coloring the ground, Donovan had carry the knock out boy by his shoulder as he plan to take him to the nurse office or maybe the hospital but then before he could leave the group of girls had their sword pointed at him.

''Who are you?'' One girl said as she had her sword pointed at him.

''None of your damn business so you better get out of my way or else.'' He growled as his eyes flash red for a moment as they thought it was there mind playing tricks on them.

''Or else what?''

''I'll call the cops.'' He said as he had pull out his phone and they could see that the number for the police was on the phone.

''Yeah right, your bluffing.'' Another girl had said to him.

''Really so if I call and told them to come to school and show them this boy right here who bleeding and hurt, who would they believe me or you? Also there his blood on that wooden stick.'' He pointed out as there was in fact his blood on their swords, he notice that two girls in the back with pink short hair and brunette hair with pig tails drop their swords on the ground by looking at the kids blood.

She and everyone else lower their wooden swords as Donovan speed walk pass them and said to them. ''Thought so.'' He then procced to take the boy to the nurse office to see if they could do anything before he called the hospital first.

It took sometime but he finally found the nurse office, but to his surprise the nurse wasn't there at the moment so he put the boy on a bed real quick and went to the cabinets to look for any painkillers and bandages, anything really to stop the bleeding.

''Oooohhh.'' Donovan hears a morn and turn to see that the boy was finally waking up.

''W-Where am I?'' He question as he look around and see Donovan that was still looking for painkillers and bandages.

''In the nurse office, you black out after those fuckers gang up on you.'' Donovan said back as he roll up his sleeves and walk over with some painkillers, bandages and some wet paper towels to wipe the blood off.

''Just stand still and I'll patch you up.'' He saw the boy nodded as he sat still and wipe the blood off his head and bandage it.

''Who are you?'' The boy had asked trying not to move from the pain.

''My name is Donovan Romero, yours?'' He answer back.

''Issei Hyoudou.''

''Nice to meet you.'' He then went to a near by trash can and threw away the blood cover paper towels and wash his hands from the blood he got on them.

''What are you doing here? Cause you look like a foreigner.''

''Yeah I'm a American who just got transfer here for an exchange program.'' He wipe his hands as he gave Issei a glass of water and some painkillers.

''Here some painkillers for your head and any other place that hurts.'' After hearing a thanks he drank the water and painkillers as Donovan was looking at him to see if he was bleeding anywhere else but that looks to be ok now.

''So why did those girls attack you?''

''I-I was peaking on the girls changing with my friend's.'' Issei said as he look down playing with the cup in his hands.

''Ok well that explain why they almost kill you, but why the hell didn't they get a teacher for this problem and where the hell were your friends?'' Donovan ask.

''I have no idea why they don't get a teacher and my friends left me behind.'' Issei answer.

For some reason that made Donovan mad, for one thing the group of girls don't tell a teacher about this and Issei friends pretty much left him for dead. ''Dude how long have this been going on?''

''Since my first year here.''

''What?'' Donovan quietly said. ''So your friends just leave you behind while those girls beat you with those wooden swords?'' He saw Issei nodded as Issei jump up when he heard a loud smack and see Donovan face was angry.

''DO THEY HAVE ANY IDEA THAT THEY COULD KILL YOU WITH THOSE SWORD!'' He yelled, but not in the same voice he use when he yell at the kendo girls. ''I mean for fuck shakes man those girls could break your neck and you could be dead!'' Issei grab his neck when Donovan said that. ''Do your parents know about this?''

''Not really since I don't tell them.''

''Well you need to, I mean what if they hurt you so bad they send you to the hospital and you just end up dying from blood lost and you never got to tell them goodbye or that you love them before it's too late?''

Issei thought long and hard about the words that Donovan had said to him. ''Look I'm not sure what your beef is with those girls but it's all up to you to work things out with them, alright.'' Donovan told him as Issei nodded.

''Anyways you think you can show me where the principal office is? I need to meet the headmistress to get my uniform.'' He ask the young pervert.

''Sure it's the least I can do.'' Issei smile as he got up from the bed as they both walk to the principal office.

It took a minute or so to get there as they stop by a big door as Donovan knock on the door and waited until he and Issei heard a 'come in' as they went inside to see a beautiful woman who had long brunette hair with stunning purple eyes as her skin was a little pale and she was wearing a black business suit that hug her figure and show off some cleavage from her E Cup breast.

'' _Those can't be real.''_ Where the thoughts of Donovan, then again he met Shizuka last night and could tell that they were real.

''Ah it's finally nice to meet your Mr. Romero, I'm Venelana Gremory.'' She stood up from her seat and walk over to the boys. ''My goodness trouble again Mr. Hyoudou?'' She saw Issei with the bandages on his forehead.

''Hehe, yeah sorry.'' He nervously chuckle to himself as he rub the back of his head.

''Just please try to not let it happen again please.'' She told him with a sighed and then walk to a near by closet in the room and pull out the boys uniform for the school along with a piece of paper and handed it to Donovan.

''You don't have to wear the uniform today, but please to be sure to wear it tomorrow from now on while you attend here and your schedule.'' She gave him a smile and walk over to her desk and started to write a pass and hand one to Issei and one to Donovan.

''Mr. Hyoudou if you would be kind enough to show our new student to his classroom, I would be grateful.''

''Yes ma'am.'' Issei gave her a nod and Venelana walk back to her desk and sat down.

''Welcome to Kuoh Academy Mr. Romero and have a wonderful day you two.''

''Thanks we will.'' Donovan told her as they two walk out of the room leaving the headmistress along with her paper work.

The two boys made small talk while Issei lead Donovan to his classroom, they finally see Donovan home room. ''Thanks again for showing me to my class.''

''Hey it's the least I can do after you safe me today.''

''Dude anytime, but remember what I said ok?'' Issei nodded with a sad smile on his face.

''Well I'll see you later man.''

''Later.'' He watch as the young pervert walk off to his own class while Donovan turn to the classroom door and knock.

 **In The Classroom….**

We look into the classroom and see students of both genders were sitting at their desk and talking among themselves, but the one thing that was amazing in the room were two beautiful girls in the classroom. One was a girl with long red crimson hair with blue-green eyes and the other girl had long black hair tied in a ponytail with an orange ribbon in place and dark violet eyes as they were both wearing the girl uniform of Kuoh. Those two are Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima and they are known as the Two Great Ladies of Kuoh.

Akeno was very eager to get to class early for some reason as Rias notice as she heard that a transfer student from America was coming today, she remember once Akeno had come back from America a year ago she has told Rias about a boy their age that she met and had had been talking to him over text, emails, or video chat for the past year when she was free.

''Alright everyone, we have a new student that comes from America joining us this semester. I hope you will get along with him. The teacher said to her students.

''Haiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.'' Said her students.

''Alright you can come in now please.''

With that Rias saw a boy around her and Akeno age with long black hair with a hint of brown in it, he had brown eyes like chocolate brown with a scar on the right side of his lips and had tan skin had walk into the room, but instead of wearing the boys uniform he was wearing a grey hoodie that was unzip a little to show that he was wearing a black t-shirt and a silver cross around his neck, and he was also wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and black on white vanz and he also had a black backpack on him.

Rias had to admit that the new kid was handsome but she turn to look at Akeno and sees a small grin was on her face as her cheeks were turning pink. ''Alright introduce yourself to the class.'' The teacher said to him with a smile.

''Hi my name is Donovan Romero, I just transfer her from America. Nice to meet you all.'' He said with a smile on his face.

''Alright we're done with introducing yourself, does anyone have any questions for Romero-san?''

Before anyone could ask anything Donovan see Akeno. ''Hey beautiful long time no see?'' Donovan gave a wink to her.

''Long time no see handsome.'' She blew him a kiss.

It was then the enter classroom was in a state of chaos, Rias couldn't believe that Akeno did that to the new student, she knew that Akeno had never been interested in boys since she had been busy with her devil work but it seems like after her trip in America she just could not stop talking about him and even ask her if she could go back soon to see him.

''Everyone please quiet down!'' The teacher try to calm down her class, but they wouldn't listen.

''SHUT UP!'' Everyone including Akeno, Rias, and the teacher jump when a voice yelled it out as everyone stop and look at Donovan as his face show he was annoyed by his new classmates beside Akeno.

''Now then before I lose my cool, does anyone have a questions?'' Donovan ask the class, Akeno raise her hand as Donovan smile and pointed at her. ''Yes?''

Akeno then ask him. ''How come your not wearing the school uniform?"

''Oh I guess the headmistress told me that I didn't have to wear it today I guess.'' Donovan answer her.

Rias then raise her hand. ''Yes Ms..?''

''Rias Gremory.'' She told him her name.

''Are you related to Venelana Gremory by any chance?''

''She's my mother.'' Donovan eyes widen when she told him that.

''Heh, for a second I thought she was your sister, cousin or something with how young she looks.'' Rias blush in embarrassment at that. ''Anyways what's your question?''

''Is there any reason why you transfer here?''

''I was selected to be part of an exchange program for this school for one year to be in an art program that my pervious art teacher had recommended for me.''

''Ok that's enough class, if you have any more questions for Romero-san then you can ask them after class.'' The teacher told her students before she then look at Donovan. ''Now if you would please take a seat by Himejima-chan, we can start class.'' She gave him a bright smile as he smiled back and sat by his friend.

 **After Class….**

Class was over now as it was lunch time, Donovan was about to talk to Akeno until a swarm of students had block him from doing so as they were demanding how he knew one of the Two Great Ladies of Kuoh.

He didn't know how he could get out of this without using his powers, until his savior came in the form of Akeno Himejima. ''Sorry everyone, but he coming with me.'' She grab him by his arm and pull it between her large breast while he blush and left the room with Akeno and Rias.

''Hehe u-uh you can let go now.'' Donovan told the busty raven head girl as she just smile and pull his arm more into her breast as she brought her lips close to his ears.

''Now where the fun in that?'' She whisper in a seductively tone.

'' _Oh so it's gonna be like that now?''_ He thought to himself as he smirk to himself. ''Man is it getting hot in here or what?'' He unzip his hoodie as Akeno had let go of his arm that she was holding as he took off his hoodie to show off his arms as everyone that was in the halls got a good look at him without it.

'' _Oh my Satan you can even see his abs!''_ Rias thought to herself as she was even was blushing along with the others girls in the hallway. The Gremory heir look at her best friend to see that she was drooling at the dragon fit form. Rias then notice the tattoo on his left arm of a cross along with the name inside the ribbon.

''Whose Jerry Romero?'' Rias ask suddenly, her and Akeno notice that he stop smirking and frown a little as he put his hoodie back on.

''He was my old man.''

''What do you mean was?'' Rias asked the boy.

''He died 2 years ago.'' Donovan said as his face was sad, he felt his hand was grab as he look up and saw Akeno squeezing his hand for comfort.

''I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to ask that.'' Rias said as she felt guilty for asking that.

''No your fine, I just met you today and you didn't know.'' He gave her a small smile to let her know she was in the clear.

''Well how would you like to eat lunch with us then?'' Rias ask her new friend, Akeno look please as Donovan open to mouth to answer until.

''Donovan?'' A male voice called out to him as the three turn to see Issei standing there a confuse look on his face while they see him holding what look to be his lunch.

''Oh hey Issei.'' He waved to his new friend while he walk up to him.

''Dude how the hell do you know the Two Great Ladies of Kuoh!?'' He furiously whisper to Donovan while he raise an eyebrow at that.

''What's with the tittle?''

''It's because their the two most beautiful girls in the school.'' He told him. The two heard someone cleared their throat and see Rias looking at them with a confuse daze along with Akeno.

''Oh uh, guys this is Issei, Issei these two are Akeno Himejima and Rias Gremory.'' He interduce the three to each other. ''They are in my class as I barley met Rias today, but I met Akeno a year ago at a gaming convention.''

''Wait she plays video games?'' Issei asked as he look at the raven hair devil.

''FallenDevil69 at your service!'' She gave him a peace sign saying her gamer tag.

''Anyways we're about to have lunch, want to join us?'' Donovan ask while suddenly the students went crazy again.

''Don't do it!''

''That pervert will taint our Oneesan-samas!''

''Kill the pervert before he-'' Whatever that student was about to say next was cut off as Donovan slam his head into the wall as everyone was shock by this and back off while they felt scared to move, Rias and Akeno notice that Donovan eyes change from his chocolate eyes to blood red.

''Next person says anything about killing my friend is gonna get a foot shove up their ass!'' He growled out as everyone ran away as a group of boys grab the unconscious kid and ran away. He slowly calm down as his eyes turn to normal again and close his eyes as he slowly turn to see what his new friends would think about him now.

Once he open his eyes he saw a stun Issei, Rias, and Akeno but she had a small blush were on her cheeks.

''Sorry, I'm really overprotective of my friends.'' He was met with silence. ''I guess I'll see you all later then.'' He mumble to himself as he started to walk away.

''Dude where you going?'' Issei wonder out loud as he grab Donovan shoulder.

''I thought we were gonna eat lunch together?'' The young pervert gave a grin to the dragon.

''B-But I thought-'' He was cut off as Rias then spoke.

''But nothing, I wish to learn more about the man that Akeno had been talking to for the past year.'' She told him.

Akeno grab his arm again as she started to drag him away. ''Now come on, I'm starving.'' She laugh as both Issei and Rias followed the two with smile on their faces.

Donovan didn't know what to think, he was in a new country and school, he had made some friends on his first day here and even met the girl he been wanting to see for the past year again.

He then wonders what his year here will be like.

 **Author Note : Hello everyone! This is my new story and yes it's a Highschool DXD and X-Over crossover so don't be surprise about any characters from different shows, movies, games, comics, and a whole lot more like I already have three of the HOTD characters showing up already and there will be some dimension travel in this story also and this story was inspired** **WarriorMan199456 story** The Infinite Apocalypse Dragon **. But anyways I hope you guys like this as next time we jump into the real story of the beginning of the DXD story line but some big changes are in stores for our heroes, but I hope you guys like this new story and I will updated my other stories soon hopefully after I make sure I fix any grammer problems and some other stuff to them. Well this is Dark Warrior of The Multiverse signing off later!**


End file.
